


㌨

by ikutat0ma



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: fukuzawa and mori㌨是纳米的计量单位写法，没什么意义。





	㌨

**Author's Note:**

> fukuzawa and mori  
> ㌨是纳米的计量单位写法，没什么意义。

                                       ㌨

      森鸥外最终还是醒了。最近他睡得并不安稳，夜里总是半梦半醒的。薄薄的眼睑覆盖着眼球，总是挡不住外界发着红色的被污染的光。虽然不到特别影响生活的程度，但是这样反复折腾也算是厄介的事情了。

      今天终于是醒来了，如同从泥潭里挣脱出来一样。

      躺在身旁的福泽谕吉没有被吵醒。看起来是忙了一天累坏了，睡得很死。“就算杀手毕业了也不能就这样松懈下来啊，福泽阁下。”他把有些寒冷的空气深深地吸进鼻腔里，再从口中换出温热的气息，打在枕头上。

      他妥协了，但是他也说不出向什么而妥协，只是翻过身把整张脸都埋进枕头里。枕芯好像是吸足了他们二人的体温，混着自己和身边面朝着自己的那个人的气味。不好的记忆强迫着挤进他的视野。第一次福泽把头埋在他的肩膀上的时候，他们还没有现在这样子成熟，福泽的脸上全都是血污。分明充斥着鼻腔的全部都是铁锈一样的味道，他却闷着声说森医师你身上的味道很好闻。森回答他，您就别折腾了，小心伤口又裂开有得您好受。森又回答他，不过这次是在心里，都是放在衣柜里面的除味剂在作怪啊，下次还是换掉好了。“ゆ……”他有些迟疑，最终还是没有叫出那个名字

      他自己竟然也有多少一点开始相信体味能够很“好闻”了。脸颊也有些热起来，他想着现在应该不会很红，又突然反应过来就算很红也没人会知道。

      还是没有忍住揽上福泽谕吉的手臂的冲动。他的肌肉还是很放松的状态，没有以往那样的凌厉气场。福泽的胸脯又轻又缓地起伏着，看起来睡得很沉。

      Safe.

      森鸥外用他最轻的力道，一边观察着福泽的状态，一边用指尖穿进他的指缝，肌肤接触的感觉有些奇妙，在黑暗静谧的夜晚感官无限放大，他们手上的茧擦到一起这种平常的接触都是引爆星体一样浩大的反馈。

      仅仅这样还是不满足。

      想要更多的接触，脑内的怪物这样低语。

      虽然是恋人，可以随时来一炮的距离，却让森鸥外有了一种初恋的高中生偷尝禁果一般的窘迫感。引着他的手覆上自己的睡裤裆部，另一只手搭着他的肩膀，脸朝下埋在臂弯里面。

      的确这样的气味让他失了神，最后还是大着胆子搭着福泽谕吉的手腕握上了自己半勃的性器。森鸥外的肩膀因为快感和幻想带来的刺激而微微颤抖着，鼻尖在福泽谕吉的大臂外侧蹭了又蹭。他小心翼翼地试图套弄自己的性器，福泽谕吉皱了皱眉，挪动了一下身体。森僵住了，甚至有些诚惶诚恐地用试探的眼光看着他的福泽的侧颜。

      幸好……他不否认自己带着侥幸心理，又一次引着他的手和自己的肌肤接触……

      他只知道没拉严实的床帘外的月亮向西方挪了几分。森低声喘着气，手指也下意识攥紧了福泽谕吉的衣袖，高潮快到了……“森医师，您在干什么？”有些沙哑的声音从身边传来，在耳蜗放大再放大。森鸥外整个人都僵了一下，完全没有了平日咄咄逼人的样子。

      再细看福泽谕吉，他的脸也涨得通红，翻过身来把森鸥外压制住。这下可真是审讯啦……森这样想，还是不知道应该把有些濡湿的手掌放在哪里。“阁下……什么时候醒的？”他问出这话的时候还带着气音。

      “从一开始？不……应该还要迟一点，从您准备喊我名字没有喊出口的时候？”体格差距太大了……森权衡再三还是决定安静一点，尽量不要激怒他。

      虽然他还没来得及激怒福泽谕吉，两条腿就被架在了他的肩膀上。“等……”刚准备反抗，抬眼对上福泽谕吉的眼神他就生生地把后半句话咽回了肚里。他现在的眼神与那些死在他刀下的人最后一眼看到的那种似乎是相差无几。月光打在他睡乱的发尾上泛起微光。就像是……扑向猎物的……狼。

      福泽谕吉的指腹带着润滑剂探进森的身体的时候还是引得他肩膀一缩，许是太凉了，又或者他也在紧张。好像是在作弄他一般，那几根手指把后庭的软肉按到一片泥泞，抽插之间带出咕啾咕啾的水声和体液。就是碰不到那里，森鸥外挪了挪腰，又往上贴了点。“真是不知廉耻啊，森医师。明明做了这样的事情还想讨赏……”没有等来预想中对敏感处的顶弄，福泽谕吉却是扬起手拍在他大腿根部。红印随着“啪”的一声立马泛起来了，白色的浊液从顶端往外涌。“不要了……”这一次明显带着点哭腔，还用小臂挡着眼睛，张口喘着气，也不管涎水从嘴角落下来。

      福泽谕吉在毫不心软地闯进森鸥外身体的时候有没有对他在心里说声抱歉这件事情也无从得知，硬挺的柱身被包裹着，向里不断地吮吸一般索求。不知道是理智还是什么东西已经飞到天外去了。

      森有些恍惚，潮水一样的快感涌上来，他只好用力抓着福泽谕吉的手腕。“就是拉……嗯哈……也要把您拉下来……”关节都泛出了粉红色，好像刚从水里捞出来一样，全身都汗涔涔的。他被抱在了怀里，虽然顶弄他的前列腺的活动还没有洗停下来。

      最后的理智大约是全都用在和福泽谕吉接吻的时候用力咬破他的嘴唇了。熟悉的血腥味涌进嘴里又好像激发了什么本能，更加在情欲的热潮里面沉沦再沉沦。“行不行啊您……我还完全没有满足呢，阁，下？”

      最后森鸥外确实是射不出什么东西了，身体跟揉皱了扔进洗衣机里漂洗两遍一样又酸又痛才被放过。虽然他也可能记不得什么了。

      太阳还是要照常升起的，他又睁开眼睛的时候窗边放了一杯淡盐水。应该去工作了……森鸥外这么想着，试图爬下床的时候福泽谕吉推开了门。还是那样居高临下地看着他。森鸥外刚要开口就被打断了。

      “关于昨天那句话，正如您说的，森医师，我不需要被您拉到泥潭中去，我从一开始就是共犯。”

 

END


End file.
